I've Become Friends with a Robot
by LilCharmyBee
Summary: G1- What if Sari existed in the G1 verse and one day met the Autobot prankster known as Sideswipe? What a combination that would be. One-Shot.


**I am a very odd person. I've always wondered what would happen if Sari and Sideswipe met. Because to tell you all the truth I love them both and them being friends…Primus…that would cause some trouble.**

**So yes I wrote this one-shot about them meeting. Now this takes place in the G1 universe. I have FINALLY managed to watch the first season of the G1 cartoon so I might start writing some G1 stories. SLAG YES! So again takes place in the G1 universe and this is IF again IF Sari existed in the G1 universe. Also remember people G1 took place in the 80's. There isn't going to be some of the futuristic stuff we see in TFA.**

**Also Sari is a teenager in the G1 universe. She grew up naturally and I'm still debating whether I want her to be a techno-organic in the G1 universe as well. If you guys like this…I may continue on with it. That is all.**

**Oh and if the text is in **_this format_** it's either a thought, dream or a flashback and if the text is in **_this format_** it's the Autobots/Decepticons communication via comm link or a television of telephone.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story.**

**I've Become Friends with a Robot**

"Sari, why don't you go for a walk? Clear your head a little." The short tubby man said as he turned to his daughter who continued to tinker with the cassette player he had gotten her for her birthday. "And so you can stop destroying your cassette player…" he mumbled as the young girl turned to him.

"Why? There's nothing really for me to do outside." The young girl said as she stared at her father.

"Just…take a walk. I have some important people dropping by today and-" "And you don't want me to embarrass you?" Sari finished raising an eyebrow.

"No! It's not that I-" Sari just smiled as her father babbled on and tried to get the right words out to convince her. "It's alright dad I get it." She said as she rose off her chair and walked over to her father and wrapped her arms around him "I'll give you two hours."

The short man just blinked in surprise and smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around his daughter "Sounds fair enough."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sideswipe!" Ratchet yelled as he ran down the hallway with one of his wrenches in one of his hands. The medic was covered in some weird green goo that he couldn't identify. As soon as the bucket full of goo hit him he knew who was the culprit "Where are you? You walking malfunction!"

Sideswipe snickered as he heard Ratchet's voice from down the hall. _'Guess I should hide.'_ He looked around for a nearby room he could hide in.

The only two available rooms where Tracks and Ironhide's. Tracks **always** locked his room before leaving and if Ironhide was in his room then he would immediately know what was going on and squeal on the red prankster.

'_I did not plan this out very well.'_ Sideswipe could hear Ratchet's footsteps getting closer. _'Guess I'm making a break for it.'_ "Sideswipe!" the red mech turned as he saw the medic rushing towards him with green goo flying off him.

Sideswipe had to refrain himself from laughing so he could start running. The two ran down the hallway one running from the crazy medic and the other trying to catch and strangle the annoying prankster.

"You'll never take me online!" Sideswipe yelled as he looked back at Ratchet who gave him a glare in return.

Sideswipe quickly turned a corner as passed his yellow twin who just eyed him and the medic who had ignored and ran right passed him.

The yellow mech just stood there for a few nano-clicks before shaking his head "Stupid Sides."

Sideswipe turned a few more corners and Ratchet still managed to keep up with him. _'How is he not exhausted yet? I mean I know he ain't old but come on!' _Sideswipe was starting to get worried. He knew he'd be getting punishment for this later but he wanted it later when Ratchet was a little less crazy furious.

Ratchet got closer to the red mech and reached out his hand to grab the little brat but some of the green goo that continued to drip off him fell of the medic and onto the floor in front of him.

The medic stepped on the green concoction and felt himself falling backwards as he did. Ratchet hit the ground hard and banged his helm off the floor causing him to go into stasis for a few nano-click…which bought Sideswipe some time.

The red mech witnessed what had happened and grinned. _'Thank you Primus!' _Sideswipe quickly transformed to vehicle mode and sped down the hallway. He passed both Bumblebee and Cliffjumper who in turn watched him race off before looking the hallway in the direction Sideswipe had came from and saw Ratchet on the ground in stasis.

Sideswipe chuckled as he saw the two rush over to the medic who would come back online in a couple on cycles.

Sideswipe transformed back to robot mode as he exited the Ark. He smiled slightly as he walked out into the open area and started walking. _'Just stay outside for a few hours then come back. Ratchet should be calmed down by then.'_ At least…that's what Sideswipe hoped.

The red mech once more transformed to vehicle mode and headed towards the city _'Bugging some humans sounds like fun.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Must…have…" Sari mumbled as she pressed her hands and face against the glass window of the candy store. She had always had a sweet tooth. She slowly pulled her face and hands away from the window as she looked down at her boots.

Sari reached into one of her orange boots and pulled out a yellow and black wallet. She opened it up and sighed. "Right…already spent my allowance." She said before putting her wallet back in her boot.

The young girl turned away from the candy store. She took one last look at the candy that was displayed in the window before walking down the sidewalk passed some other people who were walking down the street.

Sari shoved passed a few of them as the crowd started to get bigger and bigger. "Do you people have nothing better to do?" she yelled. This earned her some glares from some adults but mostly people just ignored her.

Sari soon reached a corner. She pushed passed a few more people and ended up tripping over some ones foot and falling onto the street. "Ow…" she said as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Hey kid! Watch it!" Sari heard some one in a car yell as they turned to get pass her. The tan girl heard more people yell and scream at her from separate cars even some people on the sidewalk were yelling at her to move and get off the street. And her father wondered why she didn't want to have friends?

Sari slowly rose off the ground and dusted herself off. She ignored the shouting that was aimed at her. The young girl turned her head slightly as she heard the sound of screeching tires and a car that headed towards her.

The car hadn't seen her in time and tried to turn but came right at the young girl. Sari screamed as she saw the car coming and covered her face and chest with her arms as she waited for impact not even thinking of just stepping back onto the curb to get out of harms way.

She waited and waited. Nothing had hit her. All she had heard was the sound of a car hitting…another car?

Sari opened her eyes and brought her hands and arms away from her face. She just stood there in awe as she saw the red vehicle rest in front of her and the other vehicle who almost hit her.

The red car had a huge dent on its side door and the side window was shattered after making impact with the other vehicle.

"Oh…Ratchet's gonna be tiiiiicked." Sari looked up as she heard the male voice. Sari just blinked as she saw no one sitting in the red vehicles driver seat. Who was driving the car?

The young girl turned her attention to the other car as the man who owned stepped out and glared at her and the red vehicle that had no driver.

"Are you stupid?" he yelled as Sari which caused her to step back. "What are you doing standing in the street? Don't you know better?" he asked glaring at her. Sari took the time to notice that the front of the mans car was covered in dents and scratches.

"I-I'm sorry…I just-" "You better be sorry! You're going to pay every cent of what happened to my car. You and whoever owns this piece of junk!" the man said pointing to the red vehicle.

"Piece of junk? Well that's just rude." Sari heard the voice again and looked at the red vehicle. Was it…coming from the car?

The man walked around the two cars and stopped next to Sari and looked at the red vehicle and noticed there was no driver "What in the-"

Sari stared as well along with a few others. The young girl could hear sirens in the distance. This was going to be fun to explain to her dad. _'Hey dad I got arrested and now have to pay damages to some guys car because a car with no driver saved me.'_ There's a great excuse.

The young girl was jerked back into reality as the man grabbed her arm and glared at her "I guess you're paying for all the damages then." He said angrily as he saw the police cars heading their way "You're going to start by explaining to them!" he yelled as he tightened his grip on her arm.

Sari winced. Why was no one helping her? Asking if she was okay? Did no one care? "Yo! Leave her alone! She didn't do anything!" that same voice again. Sari once more turned her attention the red vehicle.

Her eyes widened as she watched the red vehicle get bigger and bigger and become…something else. The crowd and watched as well as they stared at the red robot that stand before them.

"Take me to your leader." The red mech joked as he grinned at the ground who in response just continued to stare. Parts of his body were covered in dents. Sari guessed that was because of the crash.

The red mech kneeled next to the man and Sari "I suggest you let her go." He said glaring at the man. The man nodded slightly and slowly let go of Sari.

The young girl looked at the red mech and just stared into the blue lights on his face that she guessed were his eyes.

The red mech turned his attention to the approaching police vehicles and quickly scooped up Sari in his hands. "Time to roll." He said before transforming back into his vehicle mode and racing down the street and passing as many cars as he could get by leaving the crowd there in astonishment.

Sari waited till she couldn't hear the sirens anymore before talking. She sat in the vehicle's driver seat. Felt kind of weird. "What are you?" she asked.

"I'm surprised you have to ask. Thought everyone had heard about the Autobots." The voice responded from somewhere in the car. "You're one of them?" Sari asked in surprise.

"Why yes. Yes I am." The vehicle said trying to sound manly. Sari just rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. Even alien robots could joke. "So…why did you save me?"

"Did you want to be killed?" the voice asked. "Um…not really. But you're covered in dents." The young girl pointed out.

"Nothin' Ratchet can't fix. I'll probably get yelled at for getting damaged but eh I'm already getting yelled at later today." Sari wondered who this 'Ratchet' was but decided not to ask.

"For what?" Sari asked. "Pulling a prank." The voice responded. "You…an alien robot…pranked some one?" the human girl asked surprised.

"What? Do you think we're all a bunch of serious work-a-holics?" the vehicle asked. "No but…I never thought that robot, much less ones from another planet, would pull pranks." The girl responded.

"Oh yeah I pull pranks all the time. One time I confused Prowl, the second in command, and his whole system shut down! I blame Prowl's logic circuits that and I think he has a engine block up his aft." The red mech explained. Sari burst out into laughter.

"You pulled a prank on your guys second in command? That seems kind of risky don't you think?" the young girl asked. "Yeah but…it was well worth it." Sari just burst out into laughter once more at the vehicles comment.

The next hour went by quickly as the two drove around the city, not once being caught by a cop who had been at the accident earlier. The two talked. A lot. The red vehicle hadn't known he could actually talk to a human so openly. But something about this human was different. She was…kind of like him.

The two talked about pranks they had pulled before. The red vehicle had pulled more pranks then Sari ever had but the red robot still found it interesting to hear about her tales of pranking.

"Then…then when he stepped out of the pool-" Sari tried not to laugh as she told the story of a recent prank she had pulled. The red vehicle tried to wait till the end of the story before he burst out laughing. He wanted to hear the ending and if he ended up laughing before then the girl would burst out in laughter as well and he would never know what happened.

"He stepped out of the pool…and…and was **completely** blue! They only thing that wasn't blue was his face!" Sari finished before laughing along with the red vehicle.

"Oh man! That's great! Reminds me of when I re-did Ratchet's paint job while he was in recharge!" the vehicle commented.

The laughter died down after a few seconds. Sari shook her head as she smiled "You know this whole time we've been talking you never told me your name." she pointed out.

"Oh yeah! It's Sideswipe." The red vehicle said. "Sideswipe? Isn't that some skateboard trick or something?" Sari asked confused. "I don't know…is it?"

The two remained silent for a few more seconds before Sideswipe asked "So…what's your name?" The young girl smiled slightly as she crossed her arms "It's Sari. Sari Sumdac."

"Sari Sumdac huh? Weird name." Sideswipe blurted out. "Weird? You're named after some trick and you're calling my name weird?" the young girl asked narrowing her eyes.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." More silence hit the air as the two continued to drive to on where in particular.

"So this…Ratchet…you said he's your medic?" Sari broke the silence. "Yeah he's also a grump." Sideswipe remained her.

"Right right. You also said you're going to get in trouble for the prank you pulled earlier and for getting damaged." "Yeah so?"

"What if you just tell Ratchet you got damaged because you helped a human?" Sari asked. "Because he won't believe it!" Sideswipe nearly shouted.

"What if you have proof?" the young girl asked with a grin. "Proof?" Sideswipe asked "What kind of proof?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'm going to offline him." Ratchet said angrily as he cleaned the last of the goo off himself.

"Ratchet…" Prowl said with a sigh as she watched the medic. Ratchet just turned to the second in command and narrowed his optics "I mean it. I'm **really** going to offline him."

Prowl just shook his head. As much of a pest as Sideswipe was he was still important to the team. Primus knew why.

"I'll discuss Sideswipe's actions once he gets back to the base." Prowl reassured Ratchet. "What good will that do?" the medic asked "Not like that will stop him the incompetent brat."

The two turned their heads as they heard the med-bay doors slide open. Ratchet nearly jumped on the mech who walked in but Prowl grabbed him before he could do so.

"Well some one still seems ticked." Sideswipe said as he walked into the med-bay and grinned at Ratchet.

The medic just glared at the red mech before noticing all the scratches, dents and broken glass that covered the younger bot. "What in the-"

"What did you do to yourself?" Prowl asked before Ratchet as he released the medic.

"You moron!" Ratchet yelled before Sideswipe could answer. "Should have known you'd get yourself damaged!"

"Hey I have a good reason this time." Sideswipe said as his grin got bigger. "Really?" Ratchet asked raising an optic ridge in annoyance "What's the excuse?"

"He saved me." Prowl and Ratchet looked at Sideswipe's shoulder as a tan teenaged human walked out from behind the red mech's head and stood on his shoulder.

The young human and the red mech grinned. Both their grins looked the same which caused Prowl and Ratchet's optics to widen.

'_Oh Primus there's two of them…'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Isn't the best story I've ever written and I know I should be working on my other stories but…I got writers block on them. So yes again probably not one of my best stories but eh. Sideswipe getting along with a human? Probably not possible…well okay maybe he could get along with Sari and I know Sari isn't much of a prankster in TFA…she is a little but not by much but eh…since Bumblebee isn't the same in G1 as he is in TFA I could see Sari being Sideswipe's human companion…oh no! now there's two pranksters and they are friends!...So who thinks I should continue?**


End file.
